pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Looks After the Egg
Pingu Looks After the Egg is the 3rd episode of the Pingu series. It was 1st broadcast in Switzerland on April 15, 1986 and in the UK on September 9, 1991. Synopsis Pingu's family has an egg and while his parents do the laundry Pingu has to sit on it. At first, he is proud and happy to help but he soon gets bored and gets up and starts listening to the song: "Woodpeckers From Space" ("The Pingu Dance" in the re-dub). Pingus dances and other steps, but the egg suddenly sprouts a leg and starts to dance around the house. When Pingu notices this he tries to stop things and catch the egg before his parents find out, trashing the igloo in the process. Pingu's parents, eventually noticing the commotion and finding out what's happening, rush over to help. Father catches the egg and Mother turns off the record. Mother finds Pingu hiding in a cupboard beneath the record player, afraid his parents would be angry at him. They are not and Mother hugs him and Pingu kisses her on the cheek. Mother and Pingu clean up the igloo and Father sews him a hat for a great job taking care of the egg. Characters * Pingu * Mother * Father * Pinga (egg only) Trivia * This is the only episode in which a baby penguin is in an egg for the whole episode. * According to this episode the coats on penguins is actually their clothes. * This is the only episode to have had a commercial break in Switzerland besides the movie. * In the original version, the scene with Pingu hiding in the cupboard was cut. * In the original version, the record player plays "Woodpeckers from Space". However in the re-dubbed version "The Pingu Dance" is played instead. * There is a much earlier version where Pingu's Mother has Pingg's head and Pingu's Father has Mr. Peng Chips' design, also, when Pingu's father goes in, his eye pupils go larger, also Pingu's Mother comes in later on, interestingly, this version is extended at the beginning when Pingu tries to get the ball Pingo and Pingg have, this is removed in the final cut to avoid duplication with the episode Hello Pingu, Although this version only aired once, It is included as a bonus feature on the Japenese DVD of the 3rd Season of the show * For some reason, an alternate version of "The Pingu Dance" is played than that of David Hasslehoff's. While the music and sound effects are the same, David Hasslehoff's lyrics are removed and a different singer sings some parts of the song. * The part when Pingu's head jumps off his shoulders was copied from the "Woodpeckers from Space" music video. Edits * In the edited version of the episode Pingu is reading his book out loud, while in the original version he says nothing except one little Motherble. * When Pingu is in the cabinet in the original Mother calls Pingu something like Pogno or Pagnot. * When Pingu comes out of the cupboard Mother can be heard saying Pingu, though. * Pingu when his surprised that Pinga is up he goes 'oooh!' but in the original he says nothing. Gallery PinguLooksAftertheEggTitleCard.jpg|Title Card pingulooksaftertheegg2.jpg pingulooksaftertheegg3.jpg PinguLooksAftertheEgg2.jpg pingulooksaftertheegg.jpg PinguLooksAftrerTheEgg2.png film_inside_01_02.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes